deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Picus corporate vault computer
The Picus corpate vault computer appears in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The computer is located in Picus Group's Palisade corporate vault and contains archived e-mails belonging to Morgan Everett, the CEO of Picus. It has a security rating of 2, and can be unlocked with the password n3wsm4ker. E-mails RE: Damage control From: Amélia Poussier To: meverett@PICUS.mtl '-ARCHIVED-' We're already on it, Morgan. We've been working on something here since the broadcast aired. I think our best strategy is to simply flood the info-sphere with rumors about what 'really' happened. We have a window here while confusion reigns. The more contrasting information we put out there, the better. People are looking to believe in something. The more it matches their prejudices, the more likely they'll latch onto that 'fact'. We even have a name for the whole initiative... The Aug Incident. Sounds good right? The perfect amount of gravitas with just a little blame thrown in. It's testing off the charts. We're thinking of running daily extended segments as well as hourly reports. This thing will be HUGE! Here are a few angles we're working on... - It was caused by a single 'evil' man, a super-villain! Darrow, of course. This is playing well to a certain demographic. As a side note, we've been looking to cast a lone... 'hero' or whatever. You know, found long after the initial incident. Possibly floating in the ocean. But we haven't found anyone suitable. Might be better to imply the presence of a secretive solitary hero who sacrificed himself to save the world? What do you think? - The augmented were victims of some kind of conspiracy... or maybe they were part of one! This stuff SELLS! There are people out there that will believe anything if we mention some shadowy cabal. - A corporate blunder. Another one for the soiled masses. I don't think we want to target any particular company. There will be some slinging at Tai Yong Medical since they distributed that chip just before the Aug Incident (see how that works!) occurred, but I think we're okay with that. Let's be honest, the whole industry will be dead soon anyway. That's just a start. I think we can completely swamp that initial broadcast, and within a week, no one will know what really happened, but everyone will think they know. Besides, the truth is most people won't care what caused it... They already have someone to blame. All the surviving augmented. As for our other problem... until we get her back online and in line we're looking to rollback versions. Tech is on it. They're confident she'll be tractable soon. Amélia REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: meverett@PICUS.mtl To: Amélia Poussier Subject: Damage control We have a problem. That broadcast out of Panchaea is causing ripples where we don't want them. She HAS to be brought back into the fold and this situation has to be controlled. I want this fixed ASAP. Morgan RE: Important matters From: BobP@PageInd.corp To: meverett@PICUS.mtl '-ARCHIVED-' Morgan, I understand your reasoning, but I still think letting him die would be safer. However, I'll acquiesce to your judgement. I have had a chance to examine E.L.I.Z.A. and it definitely will be a good starting point for the M Initiative (we need a name for this! Mandrake? Morpheus? Master? Something...). I wouldn't worry about complete isolation. I'm not sure the program is sophisticated enough to cause any trouble on its own... Besides, where would it hide? -BP REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: meverett@PICUS.mtl To: BobP@PageInd.corp Subject: Important matters Hello Bob, We have some things to discuss, my friend. I think it's going to happen sooner rather than later. He puts on a good front, but Roman says as soon as the rest of us leave, he practically collapses. Has to be almost carried to his bed. Thankfully, the cryo pod is ready. We have to be ready as well. The Council grows more divided everyday, but I believe approaching them one and a time and showing them some of our "unauthorized" projects will pull them back on track. On that note, I've branched the E.L.I.Z.A. program from a back-up version for the M Initiative. Have you had a chance to look at it yet? I want to know just how it got out of control like that. The current live version that is running is a regression. It should be safe enough. I only hope we were able to isolate it completely. Morgan Direction From: Amélia Poussier To: Division Supervisors '-ARCHIVED-' Time for our monthly. Great job last month, by the way. Numbers are up across the board excepting Picus Sports, but that was expected. We'll have to find some way of generating interesting in augmented athletics in this anti-aug climate... OR generate interest in non-auged sports. Long shot when you've already seen what CAN be done, right? Anyway... All Divisions - Cut all items about retribution violence against augs. No more aug killing sprees. No more aug hunts. Sentiment is shifting slightly toward empathy. We don't want that. - Increase coverage of the Taggart Registry Code and maybe start running stories on aug producers instead. Could be interesting to focus on the danger posed by black-market suppliers. Picus Confidential - Do we have any dirt on high-profile individuals that are augmented but have kept it hidden? Love to have a few exposes in this segment. Work up something lurid if possible. It has to pop! Great job everyone. Keep up the good work. Amélia Poussier Executive Editor Picus Communications Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers